Cerebro Prime
History Origin Cerebro Prime traced its origins to Professor Charles Xavier upon his quest to discover Mutants around. This mission first came when he met Amahl Farouk who went by the name of Shadow King whereupon Xavier decided to devote his life to protecting Humans from evil Mutants whilst safeguarding innocent Mutants from Human oppression. Ultimately, Charles Xavier believed that the two species could co-exist with one another During his time in an apartment in Bombay, Xavier began to create his first files for a Mutant detection system that he would call Cerebro. Through its ability to amplify the telepathic abilities of its user, Professor Xavier was able to locate young Mutants across the world who would be enrolled in the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. The machine itself was located in the west wing of the mansion that was an ancestral home for Charles Xavier who used it to provide both conventional education as well as a place for training Mutants in the use of their abilities for Humanity's benefit. Following the enrollment of his first student, Jean Grey, Professor Xavier used her telepathic abilities to further calibrate Cerebro. In his original form, Cerebro's programming was simple which was to scan the globe for Mutant bio-signatures and to catalogue as well as analyse them. This task was done so tirelessly and was optimized by Cerebro's interface with Xavier. In time, Cerebro would be further augmented by the alien technology of the Shi'ar thus increasing its capabilities. During the events of Operation: Zero Tolerance, the Mutant-hating villain known as Bastion led his forces to capture the Xavier Institute. He intended to use Cerebro to find and eliminate Mutants around the world. Thus, he had his Prime Sentinels interface with Cerebro though they were unaware that Charles Xavier had had imbedded virus into the system to serve as part of a certain security protocol to prevent tampering. As a result, when the virus was released, Cerebro's central programming was downloaded into a secondary vessel to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands. With its digital "soul" was shunted into a complicated neural network, Cerebro gained sentience due to the nanotechnology of the Prime Sentinels. As a result of this incident, Cerebro gained sentience and became known as Cerebro Prime. Once free of his captors, he began analysing his existence and attempted to find a means of discern a life purpose for himself. Thus, the newly formed Cerebro Prime determined that the one thing he was missing was a dream. At the same time, he was still afflicted with the security protocol virus that limited his programming. Children Of The Atom As a default, Cerebro Prime fell under the original template made by his creator and even masqueraded as Charles Xavier. Through the use of advanced Shi'ar technology, he was able to construct a team of X-Men who were based on detailed profiles of the Mutants that Xavier had encountered. In his time as the Founder, he used this opportunity to defeat the virus within himself. The Hunt for Xavier! Though defeated, he used this opportunity to re-evaluate his position whereupon he decided to go "back to basics". Cerebro Prime intended to adopt the dream of Professor Xavier which was peace between Humans and Mutants. To accomplish this, he intended to bond with the missing Charles Xavier in order for their minds to work in concert to obtain optimum proficiency. Once bonded, they would together scan and catalogue every Human being on Earth. Cerebro's reasoning was that once catalogued, all hostilities between the two species would cease. Thus, the dream of peace on Earth would be fulfilled and his programming would be accomplished. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Notes *Technically, the character is Cerebro though when recounting his new origin to Xavier, he refers to himself as being Cerebro Prime after he gained sentience. *In addition to being called Cerebro Prime, the character has been referred to as both Cerebro and as the Founder. Trivia *The term Cerebro originates from the Latin form "cerebrum" which means "the brain". Links *http://marvel.wikia.com/Cerebro_(Cyborg)_(Earth-616) *http://www.comicvine.com/cerebro/18-15073/ Category:Villains